Sometimes Things Work Out
by xXxHinataxXx
Summary: She was the only person who ever loved Hinata. And Hinata loved her back, but one day it all changed when her mother died. - I suck at these. First story. Flame if you want to. Don't know any pairings yet.


_The five year old Hinata Huuyga was sleeping in her room. It was midnight, and there was a full moon. Everything seemed so peaceful until Hinata heard something, she heard. Someone screaming. Hinata opened her eyes quickly, they were full of fear. She took her little teddy bear with her and walked downstairs. She had never been this scared before._

_"I-is s-someone h-h-here?" She asked quietly while walking down the stairs. _

_"Y-you will never get m-my children even if it's the l-last thing I do." Hinata heard her mother yell, weakly. Her eyes widened. She ran quickly to the kitchen and found her mother lying on the floor. She was bleeding, almost the whole floor was full of blood. She was breathing heavily and her black hair was in front of her face._

_"M-m-mom?" Hinata yelled scared and a tear rolled down her face. That's when her mother noticed her._

_"Hinata! G-get out of here! NOW!" She yelled scared, but it was like Hinata didn't hear her. Hinata, she saw another person in the kitchen. A man, with a knife in his hand, it was full of blood._

_"W-w-who are you and w-what have you done to m-mommy?" Hinata yelled at the person and she cried. She cried hard. The person, he just smirked._

_"This? This is the Hinata Huuyga? That is supposed to be special? I came here for nothing." The man said with no emotion in his voice. Hinata was so angry, at him. She even throwed her teddy bear at him. But he just grabbed it and threw it on the floor. Then, he just disappeared._

_"H-hinata, come here, sweetie." Her mother said quietly. When Hinata heard it she quickly ran next to her mother and kneeled down. Her dress was full of blood now. Her mother moved her hand slowly to her cheek and rubbed it slightly._

_"J-just remember, I-i will always be w-with you, no matter w-what happens." She said to her daughter and smiled slightly. Hinata touched her hand, with her own hand and cried._

_"M-mommy, I-i l-l-love y-you, p-please don't die." She said scared._

_"Don't w-worry I wo-" Her mother said but suddenly stopped. Her eyes were wide and suddenly her hand dropped down._

_"M-mom?" Hinata asked quietly and touched her hand. "Mom?" She yelled and felt a tear in her eye. "MOM?" She yelled and started to cry. She put her head to her mother's stomach and cried. Her mother, she was dead._

Now, eight years later, Hinata was in another family. When her mother died, she had no place to go. She was the only children and her mother was the only person she knew. After the night when her mother had died, Hinata moved in with another family. Her last name changed, it was Hamaru now. Hinata Hamaru.

"Now, now Hinata. It's your first day in your new school today! Just be happy, for me?" Hinata's 'mother' said to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try." Hinata answered quietly. She had never called her 'mother'. She still hadn't accepted the fact that her mother had died.

She smiled slightly. "Good. Now have fun at school." She said and opened the door for Hinata. Hinata just walked outside, and went to the school.

After a while of walking, she had arrived. The school, it wasn't anything glamorous. It was just a typical building. She stared at it for a while and then walked inside.

"Oi! You must be Hinata Hamaru. Am I right?" A man with a forehead protector asked her.  
"H-hai!" Hinata said shuttering and bowed.

"Then you can come with me." He said kindly and walked away, Hinata followed him. When they reached the class, Hinata's teacher opened the door.

"Hello class, we have a new s-"

"Oi! You were late, you baka!" Naruto yelled at him.

'Baka.' Sasuke thought to himself and rested his head on his desk.

Then the teacher coughed.

"As I was saying. We have a new student. Hinata Hamaru." He said and looked at Hinata.

"H-h-hey." Hinata said and looked down. "Please, take a seat." Her teacher said. Hinata just nodded and walked towards the empty chairs. Then she sat down.


End file.
